Krista Ulrich
Krista Ulrich '''(born '''Krista Lynn Ulrich) is a lead vocalist of a melodic death metal band, the Moment Spirit, and the first main protagonist of Cedar Point Diary and the Moment Spirit. She is also an eccentric time machine inventor to the KUTTP (the Krista Ulrich Time Teleport Program). She is a real person as an inventor of Cedar Point Diary and other Krista Ulrich Experiment shows. Information Early Life Krista's past life was mostly struggle, but sometimes she was in four other bands that she used to play since she was at Elementary school. She first met Lop in first grade, and joined the band together in second grade. Krista's first band was Okay Spots, and goes on with Lop to the Brothers' Rock N' Roll. Without Lop, Krista went to Pink Punk, and then back to her over the K@LA. Then the death metal discovery comes to the Moment Spirit, where they met the rest of the members. Current Life Krista forms the Moment Spirit on December 9, 2009, and reforms it back on June 30, 2014 with Tim Trumbauer. Before the band releases album, Krista is no longer on request failure if it is accepted, but the album is still going to be released in 2016 for further future. The band has a lot of preparations on Cedar Point Diary Prequel, and they have their first concert in Cedar Point Diary. The Moment Spirit hangs out each other in the band's self-titled television show. Future Life As on Cedar Point Diary 2 and 3, Krista, and the rest of the Moment Spirit section join in the future. Trivia * Krista's birth date was April 23, 1997. *On the original Cedar Point Diary and the Prequel (Memorial, Day 1), Krista wore a Darkest Hour top. * Krista Ulrich is familiar with John Henry of Darkest Hour as both of them found their bands and both of them are the lead vocalists. * Krista joins in Ty Pennington, Ranae Blood, Flint McCollough, Ben Badley, and Amanda Travis to help her and Tim Trumbauer out with projects, especially the rest of the band members. *Krista always wears stripped socks, such as in her former and current bands: the Brother's Rock N' Roll, Pink Punk, and the Moment Spirit. * Krista has dress code from her past and current life. **In Okay Spots, Krista had short brown bob hair, pink sunglasses, blue top, black skirt, and black shoes, and fair pink makeup. ** In the Brother's Rock N' Roll, Krista is shown for dark pink pigtails, fair makeup, yellow/blue top, yellow/blue armband, white skirt, white belt, stripe socks, and white heel boots. ** In Pink Punk, Krista almost uses the same outfits from one of her previous bands. ** In the K@LA, Krista is used for dark pink pigtails, pink makeup, yellow crop top, white puff skirt, and black knee boots, added lockdown necklaces to herself ** In the Moment Spirit, Krista is gothic, with black pigtails, black dark/thick eye makeup, black lipstick, and wears black crop top, black mini skirt, black/white necklaces, black/white belt, gothic black/white accessories, black/white stripe socks, and black heels/boots *Krista is mostly coward of lightning storms at Cedar Point only, because it could hurt the Moment Spirit's hit roller coaster, Mean Streak, where Jennifer's boss works. *Krista's natural hair color was brown (as on Cedar Point Diary Prequel). *Just like Charlene Henry and Riley Tomnumber, Krista also plays piano and drums. *Krista always keep Tim Trumbauer with her to protect him. *She, alongside with Tim, wrote the whole album, "Blood". Category:The Moment Spirit Category:Lead Vocalists Category:Females Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Characters that wear pigtails Category:The Moment Spirit members Category:Protagonists